Fiat Justitia Ruat Coelum
by willgirl
Summary: Eventually Booth will meet up with Brennan's father and have to do one of two things: either arrest him or shoot him. How will Brennan deal with this? Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I am in the middle of writing this on the Boneyard and I thought I would post it here. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!

**Fiat Justita Ruat Coelum (Let Justice Be Done Though the Heavens Fall)**

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian like he had done a thousand times. He looked up at the platform and saw the squints starting to unwrap the body that he sent over. Bones was nowhere in sight which for once was a good thing.

"I see you got my body." He said, swiping his card and making his way up the stairs.

"Yes we did." Zach replied.

"Okay well I need whatever you've got as soon as you get it." He said.

"That's what we usually do Booth." Angela said.

"Yeah well I wasn't this case over as soon as possible. Zach you are lead on this." He said, fiddling with the poker chip in his pocket.

"Sorry, what?" Zach replied, looking confused.

He slowly repeated himself. "You are lead on this case."

Zach still looked confused. Angela and Hodgins also had expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" said a voice from behind him. He turned and came face to face with the person he was trying to avoid.

"Umm….listen Bones.." he said as she brushed past him and headed towards the body.

"Male 30 to 40…" she started.

"Stop!" he interrupted. "I can't let you do that."

"What are you talking about Booth?' she said looking angry.

"This was found with the body." He replied, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small plastic bag that contained a small coin. "It's a Columbus coin." He said.

She didn't blink. "I can still examine the body." She said, turning back.

"No you can't." he said. "I have orders to pull you from the case."

"Wait, what?" she said, her voice starting to rise. "I am your partner and the senior forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"I know, but Bones.." he said.

"What, do they think I am going to forge evidence to let my father get off the hook? Do you?" she said, yelling at this point.

"Bones I know that you would never hide evidence and so do the rest of the squints. But juries, it's a different story." He said, clenching his fists in anger.

"I can't believe you let them do this." She shouted. "How dare you!"

He snapped. "How dare I? Bones, I just spent half the morning trying to convince Cullen that I could still take on the case." He yelled. "After facing multiple questions about how Kirby's blood got in your apartment or why I didn't apprehend your father and brother when I had the chance, only the fact that I was suspended at the time helped alleviate the situation. That plus the Howard Epps situation and Hodgins almost screwing the Bancroft case, the only way I could convince Cullen to let me continue on the case is if you weren't involved. Otherwise, it would have been shunted to some other FBI agent who didn't give half a damn!" He stopped to catch his breath. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"I am this close.." he gestured with his fingers. "To losing my position as the liaison to the Jeffersonian. But if you want to lose our partnership then fine, go ahead and examine the remains." He waved his hands in the air and stomped down the stairs. He spun and faced her again.

"And I can't believe you think that I would ever accuse you of falsifying evidence." He said. "I thought we were better friends than that." He turned on his heel and walked out.

Everyone was silent. As soon as the yelling had begun, the squints had slowly backed up until they were pressed against the back edge of the platform. None of them had ever seen Booth that angry.

"So what have we got?" Cam said coming up to the table, unaware of what just happened. She looked down at the body. "Dr. Brennan, let me know when you have finished your cursory examination."

"I can't." Brennan said, still looking angry.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Because my father killed him." She said bluntly. She turned to head to her office.

"Bren..." Angela started.

"Leave it, Angela." She replied angrily, walked into her office and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed. The first five chapters will be going up fairly quickly because they are done, but after that who knows?! I have used a quote from Judas on a Pole, just to let everyone know.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!

Chapter Two

As he stood at Wong Foo's waiting for Sid to get his food, he thought to himself 'I am too nice.' That was the only thing that explained why he was picking up food for his partner who he just fought with several hours earlier.

'She won't eat if I don't bring her something.' He mused to himself. 'Or maybe she will. She does have Sully now.'

Before he could change his mind about the food, Sid came out from the kitchen and handed him two bags of food.

"Thanks Sid." He said, heading out the door. 'Might as well get this over with.' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked into the Jeffersonian he noticed that all the squints were still there despite it being nine o'clock at night.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking toward them.

"Working the case." Hodgins replied. "Is that for us?" he said pointing to the Wong Foo's.

"Umm...no, sorry." He replied. "I didn't think you would still be here. Is she still in her office?" he said, addressing Angela.

"She hasn't come out since you left." Angela replied. "I knocked on her door but.."

"Can I borrow your pen and a piece of paper?" he asked.

"Sure." Angela said, ripping a sheet off her sketchpad. Angela watched as he scribbled a note, folded it and walked over to Brennan's door. He tucked the note under her door and left the food.

"Listen, all of you should go home." He said. "I didn't mean that you should stay all night working on the case."

"That's what Dr. Brennan does." Zach said.

"Yeah… but.." he trailed off.

"Booth." Angela said. "You brought Brennan food even though you're mad at her?"

"Yeah well you know Bones." He replied. "She would starve if someone didn't feed her. Make sure she eats, okay Angela?" He waved goodbye and walked down the platform and back to his car. When he got in, he looked at the other bag of Wong Foo's that he was planning on eating. He grabbed it and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

"You're back." Hodgins said.

"Just to give you this." He replied.

"No, I didn't mean.." Hodgins started.

"Please take it. I am not hungry anyway." He said, handing over the bag. Before they could protest, he was out the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BOOTH: Would that be the one world where you're mad at me for trying to catch your father or the other world where you actually want him caught?**

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. 'They must have gone for Wong Foo's.' she thought, smelling the food in the air. She blinked and rolled over, looking at the clock on her wall. 9:15 pm. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. After the fight this afternoon, she came into her office and she hadn't been out since. It seemed childish, she knew but she couldn't deal with Hodgins' stares or Zachs' analyzing or Angelas' questions. She had never seen Booth so angry before. It was her fault, she knew. He was right about her not being able to work the case. She just felt so helpless.

She got up off the couch and headed over to her desk. As she walked by, she saw a note shoved under her door. She bent down and opened it, smelling the Chinese food as she did. She opened her door slightly and noticed a bag of food there. Confused, she opened the note.

'Bones,

I am sorry about this afternoon. I get that you were frustrated and I was too. I am sorry that I yelled.

I hope you know that if I had my way, you'd be on the case with me.

Please eat something.

Booth'

She grabbed the bag and made her way to Angela's office where she knew the team was. They were sitting there, cartons all around eating and laughing.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. She felt bad for ignoring them all day.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela replied.

"Is Booth here?" she asked.

"He left about twenty minutes ago." Hodgins said.

"What is everyone still doing here?" she said.

"We are working on the case." Zach replied.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Angela asked.

She looked down at the bag in her hands. "Actually I think I am just going to go back to my office and eat, if that's okay."

"That's fine sweetie." Angela replied. "But if you need anything..."

She gave a weak smile and turned and headed back to her office and shut the door. She sat back down on her couch and began to open the cartons. She didn't know what to think about the case. It meant that her father was back. She wasn't sure how she felt. Once she would have given anything to see him again, now she wasn't sure whether she wanted to. He had left her again and regardless of what Booth said about him being honourable and trying to protect his family, it didn't change the fact that he left her. And he had killed people.

She knew one of two things would happen eventually, either her father would get kidnapped or he would get killed. She knew that justice should be served but at the same time she remembered what happened last time. Booth had shown up as her father and Russ were leaving. He pointed his gun at them and she called his name. Pleading for him not to do anything. And he didn't. He did that for her. She felt so confused. Would he do it again? Would she ask him to? Her emotions were swirling through her and she just wanted it to be over. She didn't know how or why but she just wanted to go back to last week, when they were celebrating the end of a case and Booth was teasing her about not seeing some movie. For the first time in a long time, she just wanted to curl up, close her eyes and pretend it wasn't happening.

She reached over to the coffee table and picked up her cellphone to check her messages. She had turned the ringer down earlier, not wishing to hear from Booth. There were several calls from Booth and several from Sully as well. She sighed. She really didn't want to call Sully back, even though she knew she should. Technically they were dating, but he knew nothing about her family. She didn't want to tell him, didn't want to tell another person the long drawn out story of her life. He would go into protective mode and frankly she already had Booth for that. Besides Booth had been there from the beginning, the day she identified her mother's remains. He had brought her Chinese food and hugged her when she got scared and told her that there was more than one type of family.

She didn't want to tell Sully for the same reason she didn't tell David. Because he left. And she knew that Sully was going to leave eventually too. She didn't want to share this with people who would leave her. But Booth, she knew in her heart that Booth would never leave her. She picked up the phone and pressed 1 and waited for him to pickup.

"Booth?" she said. "I'm sorry too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought what the heck I will continue to post the chapters I have written already. So here is chapters 3 and 4. Also, I did some research but it could be totally wrong, so if it is I apologize!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!

Chapter Three

"So what have you got for me?" he said, coming up to them.

"Two gunshot wounds to the ribs and sternum." Zach replied, not looking up from the skeleton in front of him. "Two in the patellas. Fractures along the radius of the left arm and there are also fractures on the phalanges as well."

"Again, in English please." He said.

"The dude got shot twice in the chest and once in each kneecap. His arm was broken as so were several of his fingers." Hodgins said.

"See?" he said to Zach. "Why can't you say that?"

"That is what I said." Zach replied.

"So gunshot wound to the chest was how he died?" he asked.

"Yes." Zach replied. "All of his other injuries were sustained before he died."

"So he was tortured." He asked, his chest sinking. Bones' father had not only killed a man, he tortured him first.

"It appears so." Zach said. "I am in the middle of determining what order the injuries happened in to give us a scenario of what occurred."

"I found particles on the bone that indicate that he died roughly six days ago.

I also found some Saprinus Histeridae that confirms the time of death. I am looking into some particles that I found on the bone that may help us determine where he was killed." Hodgins said.

"You think he was moved?" he asked.

"Definitely." Hodgins replied. "I found _Pyrola elliptica, which doesn't grow in an alley that's for sure."_

_"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend I know what you are talking about." He said. "Have we done an id yet?"_

_"Angela has the skull and is working on the face." Zach replied._

_"I'm done." Angela said, coming toward them. _

_"Okay, let's go see." He said, following her to the Angelator. As he walked by Bones' office, he could see her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She had called last night and said she was sorry, they had bantered for a minute or two and then she had hung up saying that she was going to bed. But even with just a quick glance at her, he could tell she didn't get much sleep last night. He refocused and followed Angela into the room. As soon as he was done here, he was going to go talk to her._

They were silent for a few minutes while Angela got the Angelator ready.

"What's going to happen, Booth?" Angela asked.

He knew what she was talking about. "I don't know Ange." He replied. "I am going to have to arrest him and if he resists…"

"You have to kill him." Angela said, sadly.

"I am going to make sure it doesn't come to that." He said. "She would never forgive me."

"She's not good, Booth." Angela said. "Not being on the case is bothering her. She's not sleeping."

"She feels helpless, I know." He replied. "But it's the best way. Don't worry I am going to talk to her after this."

"Thanks Booth. Okay, here's what I have." Angela said, pulling up the image on the Angelator.

Booth looked at the face for a moment but didn't recognize it. "Run it through the missing person's database and the NCIC database. Let me know what you get okay?"

"Sure Booth." Angela replied. He walked out of Angela's office and headed straight towards her office. He hovered outside the doorway for a moment watching her. She was typing as usual, pretending like she was fine. He could tell that she wasn't though. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, there were dark circles around her eyes. There were more coffee cups then usual around her desk and the couch cushions were rumpled, indicating that she had slept there. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Bones?" he said.

"What Booth?" she replied, not looking up from her computer.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" she asked, her eyes still not acknowledging him.

"About the case." He replied, moving and leaning against her couch.

"What about the case?" she said, typing furiously. "I can't help you."

"Bones will you stop what you are doing and look at me?" he said. "Please?"

"I'm busy." She replied.

"Temperance, please." He said pleadingly.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her first name being spoken by him. He could see the tear tracks on her face.

"Let me take you back to your apartment." He said. "We will stop at the diner and pick up some food on the way. You need to eat and you also need some sleep."

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"Is that why you look like you haven't sleep in two days?" he replied. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed her coat off the hook and held it out to her. She sighed and put it on. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the office.

"I will be back." He said, waving to the squints. Angela wore a smile of relief on her face as she waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!

Chapter Four

"So.." he said, trying to think of something to talk about other than the case. "How's Sully?"

She unlocked the door to her apartment and they walked inside. "I think he's fine, why?" she asked.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation, Bones." He replied. "You are dating him aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." She said. "Which reminds me, I have to call him. He has a basketball game tonight, I was supposed to go."

"Oh, well I mean, I didn't know you had plans." He said stumbling through his words.

"No it's okay." She replied. "You are right, we do have to talk."

"Have you told him?" he asked.

"No." she replied, the tone of her voice indicating that she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Okay, well you go call and I will get the food out." He said, starting to busy himself with the containers.

She smiled gratefully and headed off to the bedroom to make the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finished eating and were now sitting on the couch.

"So.." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing fully well what he was going to talk about.

He saw her body tense up. "The victim died of a gunshot wound to the chest. Two actually."

"Right." She replied. "Where?"

"Hodgins is looking into it right now." He said. "But the vic sustained other injuries before he died."

"Like what?" she said, noting that he looked uncomfortable.

"Umm.. well, there was a gunshot wound in each of his knees, his arm and several of fingers were broken." He replied.

She stiffened. "So…so he was tortured."

"It looks like it." He said. She looked so vulnerable and alone, he just wanted to pull her into a hug, but now was not the time.

"Okay then." She said, nodding her head as if to reassure herself.

"Listen, Temperance." He started. "I think he is still here in DC. Something's happening, something we don't know about."

"I think so too." She said softly.

"I need to know what you want me to do." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" I mean if I catch up to your father, what do you want me to do?" he said.

She was confused for a moment and then it dawned on her. He was saying that if she said so, then he would let her father go.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he replied, pretending not to know what she meant.

"Let my father go." She said. "Why would you do that under any circumstance?"

"I did it last time." He said.

She was silent for a moment. He had done it last time because she had asked him to. She had been handcuffed to the bench and she had shouted his name, her tone pleading. Now again he was voluntarily willing to let her father go for her. 'It's like the earring.' She mused to herself, thinking about what happened in New Orleans.

"No." she said.

He looked confused. "No what?" he asked.

"No, I don't want you to let him go." She replied. She sighed and she could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Just the act of saying that out loud made her feel exhausted. It made it real.

"Bones…" he started.

"No." she interrupted. "He needs to go to jail for what he has done. Otherwise….otherwise what we do, our jobs it will be nothing. I can't have the last two years mean nothing." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and brushed it away absently.

"Bones, I'm so sorry." He replied.

"I just wish I could help." She said. "I feel useless."

"I wish you could help too." He said. "It's not the same working without you, you know?"

"I know." She replied, thinking about when she had to work with Sully. It wasn't the same. Booth and her, despite their arguing, made an excellent team. They were good at anticipating each other's moves and thoughts. She broke the silence a few minutes later.

"What about Russ?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said. "I can't get a handle on Russ, but it's likely he's with your father. The problem is that we don't have enough physical evidence to tie your father or Russ to the murders. And there is something you should know. I found out today I am not the only agent on the case. I mean, I am still liaison to the Jeffersonian but Cullen is taking it on personally."

"Why?" she said.

"Well despite the fact that Kirby was crooked, the FBI still don't take it lightly when someone kills their own." He said. "Besides I think Cullen doesn't believe I can handle it."

"I'm so sorry Booth." She said, shaking her head. "It's my fault."

"Hey." He said, lifting her head with his hand. "No it isn't. It's not your fault, okay?"

She nodded. "I will get the team to look back at the evidence collected from Kirby's murder. And Garret Delaney's. Maybe there will be a connection."

"That's a good idea." He said.

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to say what she needed to say.

"Booth, I…I'm sorry I yelled." She said.

"Hey," he said, patting her shoulder. "We've been over this. It's okay."

"I just… I don't know what to feel." She said. "I am confused."

He nodded silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I used to wish for them to come back." She started. "Even just for a moment, so that I could see them again. Illogical I know. But it's what I wished for. Now I just….part of me wants to see him again. I want to know everything, why he did it, why they left, what really happened. The other part of me wants him to go away. I never want to see him again because each time him or Russ comes into my life, they cause me pain and then leave me again." She felt another tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry." He replied, "You have the right to be upset."

"I just…I just need to focus on my work right now." She said.

"What you need to do is get some sleep." He replied. "You slept at the lab last night, am I right?"

"Well…" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what happened last time. So I went back to work." She said simply.

"Temperance, you need to sleep. And not on some uncomfortable couch." He said.

"I couldn't stop thinking about when we found the bloodstain." She said softly. "They should be arrested, but what if they resist? I don't know if I can…"she trailed off as she choked back the sob rising in her throat.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, okay? I promise."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she exhaled deeply. She didn't see him move, but suddenly she was in his arms, her hands wrapped around him. She clutched his shirt and took a deep breath, willing the tears to subside. She pulled away from him.

"Thanks." She said.

"That's what partners are for." He replied smiling. "Now you should go to bed and get some sleep."

"Can you stay?" she said, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Sure." He said standing up. He guided her to her bedroom and she sat down on the bed.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me." He said.

She nodded and he smiled and closed her bedroom door, heading to the couch to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Booth." He said, answering his cellphone.

"It's Hodgins. I can narrow the location down to North Virginia, but that's the best I can do."

"Thanks Hodgins." He replied before hanging up the phone. He left his office and headed straight into Cullen's.

"Sir?" he said, knocking at the door.

Cullen looked up. "Yes, Agent Booth?" he said.

"Hodgins has narrowed down the location to North Virginia." He said.

"We've actually got something better than that." Cullen replied. "We got a tip that places Max Keenan in Fairfax. I've got agents heading out there right now."

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked.

"Because I pulled you from the case." Cullen replied. "You are too close to this case and I can't afford a repeat of the previous incident."

"With all due respect sir…" he started.

"Look Booth." Cullen said. "This came from higher up, I'm sorry. If you want to maintain your job, everything needs to be on the straight and narrow with this case."

"I can help sir, I have spoken to the man before." He said.

"You are also closely connected to his daughter." Cullen replied. "And that might sway you."

He remembered his conversation with Bones about how he would let her father go and he knew Cullen was right. But it was so damn frustrating.

"Will you let me know when he has been apprehended so that I can inform Dr. Brennan?" he asked. "I think she deserves to know that."

"Yes, I will let you know." Cullen replied.

"Thank you sir." He said, turning and walking out of the office. He didn't go back to his own, he just headed downstairs to the parking lot where his vehicle awaited. He got into the car and punched the steering wheel. "Dammit!" he said. Now that he wasn't involved in the case, anything could happen. He couldn't guarantee that Max would be brought in safely. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

He fully intended to go home and get some rest, but he found himself pulling up in front of the Jeffersonian instead. 'This is a nightmare.' He thought to himself. He knew that whatever way this case went, it would irrevocably change their relationship forever. He just hoped that it wouldn't do too much damage. He relied on her, as much as he hated to admit it. She was his partner and his friend. 'And someday, maybe something more.' The thought popped into his head before he could stop it.

"Ridiculous." He muttered out loud. But in his heart he knew. He had known for a long time. Angela may have thought that both of them were completely clueless but she was only half right. He wanted to hold her and protect from everything that was going on. He wanted to look in her eyes and tell her, really tell her how he felt. But he knew that it was the last thing she needed. Right now he was fine with being her friend and partner.

He sat in front of the Jeffersonian for an hour, working through his thoughts; about Bones, about the case, everything. He grabbed his phone. The only other person other than her who could cheer him up was Parker. As he was about to dial the number, his phone rang.

"Booth." He said.

"Agent Booth, it's Cullen." Cullen stated. "I wanted to let you know that we have apprehended Max Keenan. There was a struggle and he wounded one of the agents. He is being brought back to DC as we speak."

"Thank you for informing me sir." He said stiffly. He was still mad that he was pulled off the case. He said goodbye and hung up the phone, glancing over at the entrance to the lab. The phone call to Parker would have to wait. He had to go and tell his partner and friend that her father had been arrested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat staring at the blank screen in front of her. She couldn't concentrate on her work, she hadn't gotten anything done all day. She had watched as the team had gone through all of the evidence trying to find a connection between her father and the physical evidence. She couldn't get her mind off last night. Booth had been so nice. She was embarrassed that she had cried in front of him. In the morning she had woken up to find him making breakfast for her. She hadn't eaten breakfast in years, and there he was placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, expecting her to eat it. She did and it made her feel better able to face the day for some odd reason.

She glanced outside again and saw the team still hard at work. She turned her attention back to the computer screen in hopes that she would at least get something done before she left for the day. She started working and became so focused that she didn't hear the knock at her door.

"Bones?" he said, coming in the door. "I've been knocking for five minutes."

She looked up from her screen. "Sorry." She said. "I was just working on this report." As soon as she saw him, she knew something had happened. He had that look on his face, the one he wore when he told families that he was sorry for their loss. "What?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Your father was arrested." He said, sitting on the arm of her couch and running his hands through his hair.

"But…but he's okay?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"As far as I know." He replied. "Cullen didn't provide me with too many details."

"Wait, you weren't there?" she said.

He shook his head. "Cullen pulled me off the case. He didn't want a repeat of last time."

"What about Russ?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I haven't heard yet. I am going to go and find out as many details as I can, but… I don't know if they will give me any information."

"It's okay." She said. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. She watched him as he fiddled with his poker chip, flipping it between his fingers. She felt the tears well in her eyes. She didn't know how to deal with this. She sighed out loud and he looked up at her, concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes connecting with hers.

She just looked at him, not knowing what to say or do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Everyone, what's going on?" Sully said, as he walked up to the platform where the team stood. "Can someone let me in here?"

Zach walked over and swiped his card, letting him in.

"Thanks." Sully replied. "So is Tempe in her office?"

"Yes." Angela replied. "But now is probably not a good time."

"Why? What's going on?" Sully asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Cam said, looking at him strangely.

"Tell me what?" Sully said. He was confused.

They all turned towards the door as Booth walked out of Brennan's office. His shoulders were slumped and he had a tired look on his face.

"Booth, what's up?" Sully asked. "Is there something wrong with Tempe?"

He looked over, not realizing that Sully was even there.

"What's going on, Booth?" Angela said.

He just shook his head. "Listen," he said, turning to Sully. "Just…just go hug her okay?"

"Seriously, what's.." Sully started.

"Just do it." He interrupted. And without looking back, he headed down the stairs and out of the Jeffersonian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

He had said he was sorry and she didn't respond. She just sat there as he tried to make eye contact with her. But she wouldn't allow it. She knew that if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to stay in control of her emotions. She glanced over to the arm of the couch where he had been sitting. She noticed something circular sitting there. Walking over, she picked it up and fingered it with her thumb. It was his lucky poker chip. She wasn't sure whether he had left it here on purpose or by accident. Holding it in her palm, she could feel the warmth from him lingering there. She collapsed on the couch and held it out in front of her. He had never told her about the poker chip; why he carried it around, what it was for. Obviously it had something to do with his gambling problem. But was it the last chip he ever used or the one that brought him the most money? She didn't know.

Staring at the poker chip, she thought again about last night and how Booth had comforted her. He was always doing that, he always knew when she couldn't be strong anymore. When she needed him.

She sat up straight as she realized what she had thought. She tried to shake the idea out of her head, but was assaulted by memories, images of them together. Them at the warehouse, in New Orleans', at her mother's grave, in her office right after Will Hastings was arrested. She sifted through these images in her head, trying to make sense of what her mind was trying to tell her. She remembered when he hugged her in McVicar's barn and told her that he knew who she was, when he lifted her chin outside the diner and told her there was more then one type of family. In the midst of this, one clear thought emerged and hit her like a ton of bricks.

She needed Booth.

She needed him, not just as a partner and friend, but in everyway that was possible.

Her heart was pounding as she clenched the poker chip in her hands. Before she realized what she was doing, she was up off the couch and out of her office. She went to the platform but didn't see him there. "Where's Booth?" she said, frantically.

"He left sweetie, what's going on?" Angela said.

"I need Booth." She replied. She couldn't get any other words out. She couldn't explain the feeling inside of her.

"I need Booth." As she said it again, she felt her stomach clench and her throat close. Her hands were shaking and she was rubbing her thumb back and forth against the poker chip nervously. She turned and looked at Sully, who was staring at her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She saw comprehension dawn on his face and then an expression of hurt crossed his face.

"It's okay." He said, even though they both knew it wasn't. "Bye Tempe." He said resignedly, and turned and headed down the stairs and out the door.

She just stood there, unable to speak, unable to tell him why she just broke his heart for someone else's. Someone she knew might never reciprocate. She glanced down at herself and realized that her whole body was shaking. She turned to head back to her office when Angela grabbed her hand.

"Bren you are scaring me." Angela said. "What's going on?"

"Angela, I can't." she replied. "I just need to find Booth." She walked back to her office to get her jacket and her purse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." He said, coming back in. "I'm back. I left my poker chip…" he trailed off when he saw the look on everyone's faces. "What?" he asked. "What?"

"Angela, I will be back I just.." she said, stopping short at the sight of him, standing below her.

"Booth." His name came out of her mouth in a whisper.

"Bones, listen I.." he started, but stopped at the sight of her rushing down the platform, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hit his body with force, causing him to step back a few steps. Her arms were around his neck and her head was buried in his shoulder. She was shaking all over. He held her, he wasn't sure for how long as she sobbed. He looked up at the team who all wore expressions of confusion and sadness on their faces. He was scared. He had never seen her cry like this before.

She cried in his arms. She cried for her father, for her brother, for what they were doing to her now, for what they did to her fifteen years ago. She cried for her mother, her beautiful mother who never got to see what she became. She cried for the man in her arms who was going through all of this with her and finally she cried for herself. For all the pain she felt but tried to hide, all the tears she tried to curb, all the rage she tried to suppress.

Finally she pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said, trying to wipe the tears off her face. He was looking at her with such tender concern, she didn't know what to say. How to say what she needed to.

"I have your poker chip." She said, holding it up in front of them.

He smiled as if she had not just broken down in his arms and took it from her hands. "Thanks." He said, putting it in his pocket.

She took a step back from him and her legs buckled underneath her.

"Whoa, Bones." He said, grabbing her arm and steadying her. "Are you okay? When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast." She said in a whisper. Her heart was still pounding rapidly and she was trying to calm her breathing, but it wasn't working.

"You need to get some food okay?" he said. "Where's Sully? He could take you."

She felt more tears coming to the surface. "He's not…We're not…" She couldn't get the words out.

He looked up at Angela who shook her head.

"Okay." He replied. 'Let's go get something to eat and talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers! I haven't had a chance to respond individually to everyone yet, but I will get around to it! Your reviews make my heart glow! Thank you as well to the silent readers, the number of hits I have got on this story astounds me! So thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Seven:**

As they entered Wong Foo's, she felt her heart beat return to normal. She could do this. She didn't know what she was going to say but she could do this.

He waved at Sid as they made their way, not to their usual bar stools but to a booth tucked in the back.

"Is this okay?" he asked. "I figured this would give us more privacy."

She nodded in agreement, fearful that if she said something that everything she wanted to say would come spilling out. They sat down and waited for Sid to come over.

"Bone lady, G-Man!" Sid said, exuberantly. He noted the grim expressions on both of their faces and the tear tracks on Brennan's. "I know what you need, I will be right back." Sid said, heading back to the bar.

"So…" Booth said, pulling the poker chip out of his pocket and flipping it through his fingers.

"What's with the poker chip?" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The poker chip." She stated. "You have never told me about the poker chip."

"It's personal, Bones." He replied gruffly.

"Oh, sorry." She said shaking her head slightly. So far this wasn't going well. They sat in silence, neither of them looking at each other until Sid came over.

"Here you go." Sid said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Booth and a cup of jasmine tea in front of Brennan. He didn't say anything else, just went off to prepare their food.

She opened her mouth to speak but for once no words came out. She didn't know where to start. Too much had had happened; her father, her realization about Booth, breaking up with Sully. Suddenly she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be far away, away from these feelings that were causing her so much turmoil. She felt drained and exhausted. Her face felt puffy, her eyes heavy from crying. She could feel tremors coursing through her body.

"When…" she stumbled. "When I was fifteen..." She saw his eyes meet hers in confusion. He didn't think that this is what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and started again.

"When I was fifteen as you know, they left me." She said, her voice wavering. "I remember the first night in my new foster home, after Russ had left. I was sitting on someone else's bed, looking at someone else's things. I remember sitting there, my hands clutched around the garbage bag that had my stuff. Not even all of my things, just clothes, a few pictures. They wouldn't let me take any of my books or figurines, just my clothes. The whole first night I was there, I wouldn't let go. I fell asleep on my bed, my hands still holding on to the garbage bag, holding on to the last pieces of me."

She paused, a tear rolling down her cheek. She brushed it away and continued, trying not to look at him.

"That family, they were okay, but they weren't my family. Everything that I known, everything that was familiar to me was gone. I had to go to a new school and try to make new friends. But they all knew that I was a foster kid. And I remember, sitting there thinking that if something happened to me, if I got hurt or I died, no one would care. No one would be there for me."

"I went through six different foster homes in eighteen months. Some were nice and some weren't." she said, taking a deep breath. "Then my grandfather got me out."

"From the beginning I knew. I knew they weren't coming back but I hoped they would. Once when I was eighteen I saw a couple walking down the street who looked just like them and I ran over to them and they turned and it wasn't them. Every time I thought I saw them, it was never them."

"And then last year…" she trailed off, trying to calm herself down. Sid came over and placed their food in front of them and walked off. She took a bite of the noodles in front of her and placed her chopsticks back down. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Last year…" she tried to say again. Her lips were trembling. She paused and decided to take a different tack.

"So I went to university and finished my degrees and started working at the Jeffersonian. By then I had learned to take care of myself, learned how to deal with it. I met Jack and Angela, and later Zach and we started working together and everything was fine. I pushed it aside, I focused on work. It's what I am. My whole identity is wrapped up in my work."

She briefly glanced up at him, confused by the look in his eyes. It was something she had never seen before. She continued on.

"I was fine. Everything was fine. But then you came. You came and you pushed and you prodded and we argued and we became friends. For the first time in my life, I had people who cared about me, who wanted me. I never wanted that because people who care about me leave. They leave me behind."

"And….and…" she said, her voice choked with tears. "And I liked it. But then last year, my mom and McVicker and dad and…" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

"Temperance.." he started.

"No wait…" she said, holding up her hand. "I'm so confused and scared. I feel like I am fifteen again, holding on to my garbage bag of clothes, not knowing what to do. And that scares me and all I want to do is shut my eyes and make it go away."

"I'm here for you." He said.

"That scares me too." She replied, looking back down at her food. "You are always there for me, beside me and it scares me because I couldn't stand it if one day you weren't there. I promised myself that I wouldn't be dependent on anyone, I wouldn't need anyone anymore, but I need you."

"It's you I need, not Sully or David or anyone else. It's you." She said, her voice shaking. "And I wanted you to know and… you probably don't, I mean we are partners….but I just wanted to let you know and say thanks for being my friend."

She slowly lifted her eyes to look at him and waited for him to speak. After about a minute, he broke the silence.

"I found it in a pair of old jeans." He said, bringing the poker chip out and placing it on the table. "I had stopped gambling hardcore about a year before, but I was still relapsing now and then. I was cleaning out my closet, trying to make space in my apartment when my phone rang. It was Rebecca, she was in labour with Parker and she was going to let me come to the hospital. I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find, threw them on and headed to the hospital."

"I remember feeling so scared, I felt my heart pounding like crazy, I couldn't focus. The nurses led me into the hospital room where Rebecca was. She took one look at me and told me to get out. She decided that I could be at the hospital, but she didn't want me the room with her when she gave birth. I tried to reason with her, I wanted to see my son being born, but she wouldn't let me."

He paused, playing with the food in front of him for a moment. "The nurse led me to the waiting room and I sat in that hard plastic chair and just waited. I remember my hands resting on my legs and then I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out this poker chip." He said, lifting up the chip and rolling it around in his fingers.

"I thought about each time I gambled, each time I had lost everything. Part of me wanted to go spend it, to go to the tables and forget that there was a woman having my child who refused to marry me, refused to let me be there for her. But I didn't. I thought about him instead. My boy, who would need me, depend on me and I decided then and there never to gamble again. And I haven't." he said.

"But it's been hard. There were sometimes that I wanted to lose myself in it; the winning, the excitement. But I haven't. I kept my promise to Parker and my promise to myself. And I keep the poker chip around to remind me of that."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Then I met you and the squints and it became easier to keep my promise, easier to let go of what had happened before. I focused on the cases and I got to be there for people, help people find justice. At the beginning I thought that you never needed me. You were this tough, headstrong, independent woman who liked things done her way. You seemed like you didn't need anybody. But then with Kenton and later with McVicker, I realized that this wasn't true. And as our friendship developed, I was glad that you needed me, glad that I could serve a purpose again. You let me be there for you."

"And for the record Temperance," He said, reaching out to grab one of her hands. "I need you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They finished their meal in silence, neither of them eating more than a few bites. He tossed a few bills on the table, nodded at Sid and they headed out. She noticed as they walked out to the car that he casually linked his fingers through hers, a gesture that they have never done before. When they reached the car and he pulled his hand away, she immediately felt the loss of his touch. As they drove off, she began to speak.

"So…"

"What…" They both said at the same time. They both smiled hesitantly at each other.

"You first." He said.

"Okay." She replied softly.

"I don't know what this is." She said, gesturing between them. "But I'm not ready to know. I don't want to figure it out. I know I said what I said, but.."

She saw a pained look flash across his face.

"All I…All I know is that I want you to hold me and make me feel safe." She said, her voice shaking.

"I can do that." He replied.

"I know you can." She said. "A relationship however, I don't know if I can do that. It's just too overwhelming right now. I broke up with Sully…"

"You broke up?" he asked.

"Well we didn't have a conversation about it, we just sort of came to an agreement." She replied.

"When was this?" he asked. He was completely confused as to when this happened.

"Just after you left." She said.

"Oh." He replied. He didn't know how to feel about that. Obviously he cared for her, so it hurt when he saw her with Sully. At the same time, Sully was a good guy so he felt bad for him.

"I don't want to analyze, I don't want to think or feel, I just want it to go away. All of it, even this. I can't deal with it and I know that might bother you, but its true." she said. "You are one of my best friends, Booth and my partner and I just want to make it right. And I can't right now. I can't."

She looked up at him expecting to see anger or sadness, but instead in his face she saw complete understanding.

"It's okay." He said as he parked the car in front of her apartment. They got out of the car and he followed her up to her apartment. He didn't ask her if it was okay but he assumed it was, as she hadn't said anything. She unlocked her door and they headed inside.

He watched as she put her keys and her purse down and headed further inside her apartment. She looked exhausted and he couldn't remember the last time they traded witty banter.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Water." He replied, knowing that he would need it for what he was about to say.

She brought over two glasses of water and they sat side by side on the couch.

"Is it my turn?" he asked.

"Please." She said, nodding and sighing in relief.

"This thing between us? I've felt it for a while I have just been trying to ignore it." He said. "I want to let you know that I am okay with waiting for you to figure everything out. I'm okay with that. I agree, now is not the time. I don't want to push you before you are ready because once you are mine, I won't ever want to lose you."

He said it with so much sincerity that she could feel a new surge of tears coming on. 'I've got to stop crying.' She thought to herself.

"You have a lot to deal with right now and I just want to help you get through it." He said. "After that, we can sort this out, okay?"

She nodded. She was glad that he understood. She couldn't give him what they wanted right now. She just didn't have it in her.

"Come here." He said, reaching out for her. She moved closer to him and he pulled her into a hug. She felt herself melt into his arms. There was something about his hugs, something that made her feel so perfectly safe. Something that made that scared fifteen year old girl go away for ever. She was never more sure of herself and who she was then when she was in his arms. He leaned back and she lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat. She felt her eyes begin to close and soon she was sound asleep in his arms.

He shifted slightly so that his full body was on the couch with hers. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and marvelled once again at how beautiful she was. He was honest with her when he said that he was fine with waiting. He was. As long as she was with him, he could wait forever. He pressed his lips against her forehead and found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up, unsure of where he was. Looking down, he remembered that he was at Bone's house. He heard a loud ringing noise and looked over. On the coffee table, his cellphone was ringing. He carefully reached over and grabbed his cellphone, trying not to disturb the woman who was sound asleep on his chest.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Booth?" Cullen said.

"Yes sir." He replied, a little louder.

"We have a situation." Cullen said. "As you know, we brought in Max Keenan yesterday and Agent Ryan and Agent Edwards have been interrogating him for several hours. However he refuses to speak unless it's with you. I have no choice but to reassign you to the case. I need you to get down here as soon as possible and begin interrogation. "

"Yes sir." He replied. "I will be there in an hour."

"Good." Cullen said. "I will see you then."

He snapped his phone shut and looked down at Brennan who was still sound asleep on top of him. He brushed a wayward lock of hair out of her face and she moved slightly in her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. He knew what today was going to be like for her and if he had his way, he wouldn't make her go through any of it.

He sighed. 'Here we go.' He thought to himself as he gently shook her awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I have been sick with the flu! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!**

**Chapter Nine**

"Bones, wake up." He said, gently shaking her. "Wake up." She stirred and then squeezed her arms more tightly around him. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that he would never get to do that while she was awake.

"Temperance." He said, in a louder tone.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a button on a dress shirt. She quickly lifted herself and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey." he said softly.

Hey." She replied as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty." He replied.

"Oh god." She said, trying to untangle her legs from his. "I have to go." She was about to leave the couch when he reached out to grab her hand.

"Cullen called." He said. He felt her immediately tense up. "I'm back on the case. Max said her wouldn't talk to anyone but me."

"I'm coming." She said instantly.

"Look, Temperance." He replied. "I'm going to have to ask questions that you might not want to hear the answers to."

"Like why they started robbing banks in the first place? Why they continued even after Russ and I were born?" she said, eyes flashing.

"Yes." He said honestly.

"I want to know." She said. "I need to know. Please."

"You can't come in." he said.

"I know." She replied. "I will stay behind the glass, I promise. Please Seeley."

His breath hitched as she said his name. He couldn't recall her saying his first name before.

"Okay." He said. "You go get ready, I said we would be there in an hour."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have a spare suit in the car, I will go get it and start breakfast." He replied.

"Why do you keep making me eat breakfast?" She asked.

"Because it's the most important meal of the day." He said, sounding like a school boy. She laughed in spite of herself. "Go." He said, giving her a nudge.

She trudged into her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the Hoover building side by side. Both wore grim expressions on their faces. They took the elevator up to his floor in silence. When the doors opened, they walked down the hall to his office, neither of them noticing the agents who were whispering and looking at them. They headed into his office and he immediately went over to his desk and pulled up his email, quickly checking it.

"Wait here." He said, striding out of the office and down the hall to where Cullen was. He knocked on the door and Cullen looked up.

"Agent Booth." Cullen said.

"I need the case file." He replied. Now was not the time or place for pleasantries. He had to remain focused for what he was about to do.

"Yes." Cullen replied, handing it to him. "I will be in the observation room."

He nodded.

"And Booth?" Cullen said. "About this case…"

"It doesn't matter sir." He replied. He moved away and headed back to his office. He stopped outside briefly, watching her as she walked around his office, looking at his personal effects. He watched as she ran her hands over the picture of him and Parker, examined the various manuals lying around, stared at the photos of his dad's fighter jets on his wall.

"Ready?" he asked.

She jumped slightly and turned around. "Yes." She replied.

"Let's go." He said. She walked towards him and he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the observation room. They opened the door and walked in, several agents already waiting for them.

"Can I help you?" Booth said.

"I am Agent Ryan, this is Agent Edwards." The sandy blond haired man said. "We are here to observe."

"Actually, you can leave." Booth replied. "Cullen is coming to observe. I think it would be a waste of the FBI's time to have three agents observing, don't you think?"

She smiled gratefully at him. He knew she didn't want all those people around. She hadn't looked through the glass yet even though she knew he was there. She kept her eyes focused on Booth, who was now in the process of kicking the two agents out. As he moved to escort them out, she saw him. He was wearing black pants and a green t-shirt. It was unsettling to see him in something other than the priest outfit. He was perfectly still, barely moving an inch, a haggard expression on his face. Unconsciously she moved closer to the mirror, watching him.

She didn't notice Booth come behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around for the second time that morning.

"You okay?" he said, his eyes deep with concern. "Never mind, stupid question."

"You should… you should go." She replied. He nodded, placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door as Cullen was coming in. She raised her hand to her head, touching the spot he just kissed.

"Booth, what is Dr. Brennan doing here?" Cullen asked, causing her to shift her focus to the two men at the door.

"She has a right to be here." Booth replied, exiting before anyone could say another word.

Cullen came in the room and stood behind her making sure to keep a distance between them. What was it about FBI agents always knowing what you wanted? Did they teach a class or something?

She turned her attention back to the mirror as she saw Booth open the door and enter.

"Hello Max." Booth said, as he took a seat in front of him.

"Agent Booth." Max replied. "How is she?"

"I don't think you deserve the answer to that." Booth replied calmly. "Why did you want to see me? Ready to confess?"

"Did you take care of her?" Max said, ignoring the question.

"Just for the record Max, I won't answer questions about her." Booth said. "So you can quit asking them."

"I need to know." Max replied quietly.

"And I need to know why you tortured and killed a man." Booth said. "So why don't we do an exchange of information?"

"What evidence do you have?" Max asked.

"The Columbus coin in the victim's mouth." Booth replied. "That's your MO."

"DNA, fingerprints?" Max asked, knowing they didn't have it.

"We are working on it." Booth said.

"Is Temperance working on it?" Max inquired.

"I told you, no questions about her." Booth said. "Let's talk about something different. Why did you start robbing banks?"

Max remained silent.

"If you are not going to answer my questions, then why did you ask for me?" Booth said, getting frustrated.

They sat staring at each other for a few minutes. Inside the observation room, Cullen was pacing.

"This isn't working." Cullen said. "Are you sure there's no more evidence?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I am not on the case, but I can assure you my team is doing the best they can."

"I don't doubt it, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said a little more softly.

"Don't worry." She said, trying to keep her voice even. "Booth will get a confession. He always does."

She watched as they sat in silence both looking down at their hands.

Suddenly, Booth shifted. "How did it feel?" he asked.

Maxs' head snapped up. "How did what feel?"

"When you left her, how did it feel?" Booth said angrily. "Sorry, let me clarify. The first time you left her. Left her to fend for herself in the foster system. How did it feel?"

"I thought we weren't talking about her." Max said.

"Actually I said you couldn't ask any questions about her, not that I couldn't ask." Booth replied.

"I had no choice." Max said.

"No choice?" Booth asked. "Even from the beginning, when you first started robbing banks? When you continued after Russ and her were born? You put your children in danger and you tell me you had no choice?"

"I'm not proud of the things I did." Max replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Booth said stiffly.

"We had to leave." Max said. "We couldn't take them with us, we couldn't risk it. We had to pretend like we were leaving to go to the store, all smiling and happy. But when we pulled around the corner, Ruth, she started crying, begging and pleading me to go back so she could hug them one more time. I just kept driving, eyes focused on the road, focused on our plan. They were after us and I couldn't let them get hurt. Not my kids."

Max paused to take a breath. "I knew it would be Temperance. She would be the one to figure this all out. Even when I called her and told her to stop, I knew she wouldn't. I hoped that she would, but knew she wouldn't. She was always like that, you know? Even as a little kid. So focused and determined."

"Yeah, I know." Booth replied.

"Answering your question, Agent Booth?" Max said. "I felt like my heart was being ripped out, but I had no choice. By that time, the decisions that I made, the life I led, whatever you think of it, meant nothing. We just needed to get away. There wasn't time, otherwise we would have made preparations for Russ and Tempe to stay somewhere. But there wasn't time."

Cullen watched as she placed her hand on the glass, herself unaware of what she was doing. He was surprised at her restraint. There were no tears, just the same focused stare. Dr. Brennan was a formidable woman, that was for sure. Not many people could watch their father being interrogated by their…whatever Booth was to her. He had seen them interact and was intrigued by their unique relationship. They were partners and friends, but there was something more, something indefinable.

He knew Agent Booth had feelings for his lady scientist, but when Booth had let her father and brother go, it was obvious those feelings were more than just friendship or lust. He had also seen the kiss Booth placed on her forehead when he walked into the room earlier. Booth was one of his best agents, but he knew that his relationship with Dr. Brennan could cause problems.

That being said, he knew that both Booth and Dr. Brennan were consummate professionals and that both would do their best not to let a personal relationship interfere with work. But a case like this certainly brought up questions. He knew everyone at the Bureau speculated on their relationship. Booth was fiercely protective of his partner and made it clear that she was off limits.

He turned back to the glass where Max and Booth were still talking.

"Why did you allow yourself to get arrested?" Booth asked.

" I was tired." Max replied.

"I don't believe that." Booth said. "Fifteen years of running and all of the sudden you got tired? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Max said.

Booth stood up in frustration. "This is your chance." He shouted at Max. "Your chance to help her, to make things right. She is hurting and it is your fault. Yours, do you understand me? You don't want your kids to get hurt. Too late. She already is. Just because it's a different kind of hurt doesn't mean its less important. So fix it. Take your chance."

He paused. "She is my partner and my best friend and I refuse to let you continue to hurt her. So I can wait here all day but I will get what I need from you because she deserves the truth. She works like crazy every day to find the truth for others, and now she needs to get some for herself."

He sat back down on the chair, opened the file and started placing the pictures of the bodies of Kirby, Delaney and the unknown victim in front of Max.

"Any time you are ready." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the tenth chapter! It would have been soon but I am still being derailed by the flu. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Ten 

"No." Max replied.

"What?" he said.

"No." Max repeated. "If I tell you, she will be in danger, Russ will be in danger."

"She has the FBI to protect her, me to protect her." He said. "She will be fine."

"You can't guarantee that." Max said.

"Yes I can." He replied in a steely tone. "Your daughter is a strong woman. She has been kidnapped, buried alive, accused of murder and she has survived through it. She would be able to survive through this as well."

Max remained silent.

"You know what?" Booth said. "I will be back." He got up and strode out of the room, heading for the observation room. He walked inside.

"Something's going on." He said.

"I get that feeling." Cullen replied. "You aren't getting anything from him. Take a break, refocus and head back in there."

He nodded and turned to look to where Temperance was standing. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Is there family visitation?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from her father.

"What?" Cullen said confusingly.

"I want to go talk to him." She replied.

He stepped towards her. "Temperance." He said.

"He is trying to protect me." She said. "He needs to know that I don't need to be protected. Not by him."

He stood next to her and looked at Max who was staring down at the pictures.

"I'm not allowed to let you in there." He said.

"I know." She replied. She turned to face him. "So how does this work? You keep interrogating him until he confesses?"

"That would be ideal." He said. "But he is going to request a lawyer at some point."

"He doesn't want a lawyer." Cullen said.

"This doesn't make sense." He said. "He knows we have no physical evidence to tie him to the murders, other than the Columbus coin. And yet he allows himself to be arrested and then asks to speak to me but won't give me any information. What does he want?"

He mulls over the conversation. Suddenly he dashes out of the room and back into the interrogation room. He opens the door and stands in front of the table. "Is Temperance in danger?" he asks.

"What?" Max said.

"Is she in danger?" he replied. "You requested me and yet you will give me no information. You kept asking questions about her, so my question to you is; is she in danger? Right now?"

"I told you…" Max started.

"No you told me that she would be in danger if you told. But she is in danger now, isn't she?" he stated.

"Yes." Max replied. "She is."

Booth grabbed the chair and took a seat.

"You told me before you got in that car and drove off, that I should take care of her." He said. "If you want me to do that, then I need to know details. Who is after her? Why? What is still going on that we don't know about?"

"If I tell you," Max said. "It's likely they will kill me."

"So you are willing to put your life before hers?" Booth said. "Before Russ's?"

"I can tell you don't have a problem with that." Max replied.

"To be honest, no." Booth said. "I would rather have you die then keep coming back into Temperance's life, and leaving her, over and over again. You cause her pain."

They fell into silence.

Booth finally pushed his chair away from the table.

"I'm done." He said. "Clearly you do not want to talk to me, so my presence on this case is no longer needed." He got up and strode to the door. He turned around. "But don't doubt it for a second. I will protect her."

"Can I see her?" Max asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "You should think about getting a lawyer."

"She's watching, isn't she?" Max said, turning to look at the glass.

Booth's eyes flicked towards the glass and back again but he said nothing.

Max turned his head away from the glass and focused back on Booth.

"I need to speak to her." He said. "Then I will tell you everything."

Booth just nodded and headed out the door. Walking back into the observation room, he turned to Cullen. "Well?" he said.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with putting Dr. Brennan in there with him." Cullen said.

"You think he will hurt her?" Booth said. "No offence but Bones broke Howard Epps' wrist, she could definitely take him."

"I'm standing right here." She said. "You are talking about me if I am not in the room."

"Half an hour." Cullen said. "That's all she gets. Fully observed and recorded."

"Of course." He replied.

Cullen nodded. "Well then, let's take a ten minute break so I can get a coffee and then we will let Dr. Brennan in." Cullen turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"So…" she said, trailing off.

"Are you okay with this?" he said, reaching out and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Booth, I will be fine." She replied, sounding more sure of herself then she actually felt. She was let her gaze drift from the floor to the wall, anywhere but him.

"Temperance." He said, cupping her cheek with his hand and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She sighed against his chest.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For all of it." She replied, pulling away from him.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Water?" she said. He nodded and left the room, leaving her alone.

She stared in the mirror at her father. She didn't know where to start, what to say first.. She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or hug him. But she knew one thing. She wanted him to confess. She wanted it for her own peace of mind but she also wanted it for Booth. Booth who put his energy into this case, who got fired because of it, who was always there for her. She shifted her gaze to the door as it opened and Cullen and Booth walked in.

"Ready?" he asked, handing her a bottle of water. She nodded and headed past him out the door.

She reached for the handle of the interrogation room, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Temperance." Max said.

"Max." she replied as she sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here it is, the next chapter! I apologize for the delay, it was a really hard chapter to write. Who knew there were so many details to consider! I did do some research, so hopefully nothing is glaringly wrong, but if it is then I apologize.  
Having said that, it was quite weird watching Woman in Limbo and Judas on a Pole while taking notes! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (Once again, I used a quote from Judas on a Pole.)

Chapter Eleven

**FATHER COULTER: Well, I mean, you have to start somewhere. You know, you're – you're very much like him.**

**BRENNAN: I'm – nothing like my father.**

**FATHER COULTER: Black and white, the two of you. You always saw the world in black and white. Your mother wasn't like that, either is Russell.**

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her eyes as cold as steel.

"Yes." Max replied. "I..."

"Wait." She said. "Are you going to confess? Because if you aren't, then I don't need to be here."

"I assume you have questions." Max said calmly.

"Answer my question." She replied.

"I don't know." Max said. "Listen, you are in danger."

"I heard that." She snapped. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Everything." She replied. "Start from the beginning."

"Temperance…" Max said.

"You told him to take care of me." She interrupted.

"What?" he said.

"You told Booth to take care of me when you left." She said. "You didn't need to say that, Booth has been looking out for me for a long time. Did you know that he got blown up by my fridge and then left the hospital to prevent me from being killed?" She paused, her steely expression never wavering.

"He came down to New Orleans when I was accused of murder and figured out who really did it." She said. "When I was buried alive, he dug me out. And when you and Russ drove away, he consoled me and told me that there was more than one kind of family. He's right. He is my family. Zach, Angela, Hodgins, they are my family. You and I just share DNA." The coldness in her voice shocked Max.

"You want to do something for me, you want to keep me safe?" she asked. "Then confess. Everything. He's a federal agent and he let you drive away unharmed. He risked his job, his life for me. If you don't confess, it's likely that they will split us up, we won't get to be partners anymore. And I'm not going to let you ruin that."

"If I tell you, you know what will happen to me, right?" Max said, reaching out for her hand.

She pulled her hand away from the table. "Yes I do." She replied. "And I don't…" her voice wavered. "I don't care."

Max sighed. "Whatever I tell you." He said. "I need you to know that I never meant for you to get hurt. You or Russ, I loved you both, we loved you both."

"Start from the beginning." She said, her voice shaking. "I need to hear the whole thing."

Max nodded. "I really did meet your mother at the movies." He said, a smile gracing his lips. "She was in line in front of me waiting to see The Graduate. I accidentally bumped against her, she turned around to tell me off and that was it. We ended up seeing the movie together. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had done a few jobs before then, just the local bank and a couple of stores. Nothing big. There's a thrill, a rush when you take something that isn't yours. I got addicted pretty quick. I was stupid, thought I was invincible."

"I never meant for her to find out. And she didn't, for about six months. For her sake, I tried to quit, go straight and narrow. But I couldn't help it. One night, I left her sleeping in our bed and went and robbed a late night liquor store. I almost got away with it, but the owner he shot me in the arm on the way out. I managed to make it to the car and drive back home. I remember leaning up against the counter in the kitchen trying to remove the bullet with a knife without making a noise. I had no idea how I was going to hide this from her. Then I looked up and there she was. She didn't say anything, just helped me to remove the bullet and cleaned my wound. Then I told her everything." Max said.

"I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew she was coming along, helping me out. She was always the smart one, you know. It was her idea, the safety deposit boxes. She knew that we could get more money that way." Max said. He paused to take a breath.

"We never used guns, although I did carry one concealed in my pant leg." Max stated. "Your mother never knew about that though. She thought guns were barbaric. She would always come up with great plans about how we would get in and get out without being hurt or captured. This one time she…" Max trailed off at the look on Temperance's face.

"Anyway," he continued. "We continued this way, moving through different parts of the country until 1971, when Russ was born. Then we settled down and tried to make it work. Like normal people. But it didn't stick. We were foolish, young, thought we could do anything. By that time, stealing was a way of life. I'm not happy about all of the things I have done in my life, Temperance. I need you to know that."

"Just…just continue." She said, placing her hands on her lap. They were shaking and she was trying to control her emotions. With each sentence he spoke, it grew harder and harder to keep the stony look on her face. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She didn't understand. It wasn't logical. Why were they like that? Why would her mother want to rob banks? It didn't make sense.

"We continued for the next several years on and off. Then we robbed a bank in Charlotte and were caught on camera. Suddenly we were fugitives. Our picture was in the paper all over Iowa. We continued trailing across the country hoping to avoid the feds. Your mother got pregnant and gave birth to you. We laid low in Dayton for the next year. That's when I met Ken. Ken Genzlinger. It was in this bar I used to frequent. We got talking, soon he was drunk, let it slip about what he did. He was a part of this crew of guys who had been robbing banks in Kentucky and Iowa and they were planning something in Dayton. Something big. Turns out he had recognized me, wanted our help." Max said.

"He said he needed someone who was good with safety deposit boxes. When he told me the plan, I asked about the FBI. Whether they had been tracking the gang. He had laughed and said that they had been paying off the FBI for years. I thought this was our chance." Max stated, leaning back in his chair.

"I thought I could blackmail the FBI agents into taking us off the most wanted list in exchange for not revealing that they took a cut from the gang. Ruth and I could go back to normal. I asked your mother and she thought it was a good idea. We promised each other that this was it. Then we would settle down and raise you and Russ properly."

"So we joined the crew and planned to rob the Ohio First Savings and Loan in Dayton. From the moment we started the job went wrong. The crew, led by Simon started shooting up the place when we got in there. Your mother and I headed to the back for the safety deposit boxes. We were given the safety deposit box number that we needed to get and we proceeded to open it. That's when we realized what was inside."

"Apparently Gus Harper was trying to blow the whistle on the Feds as well. But this was about the planting of stolen money on Marvin Beckett, the activist. We knew then that we couldn't blackmail the feds or turn this over to the gang. They would come after us, come after you and Russ. So we took the information and tried to leave. The gang had shot several civilians and a state trooper. We could hear the sirens in the distance. The crew grabbed the money and headed to the waiting vehicles. We pretended to follow, but then got into a parked vehicle and sped off, with them firing shots at us." Max stopped and cleared his throat.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he asked.

She nodded and rose from the table, not looking at him or the glass window as she headed out the door. As soon as she shut the door, she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. She was shaking from head to toe, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Temperance." Booth said, his voice filled with concern.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her with a look of apprehension on his face.

"I'm okay." She said, willing the tears back.

He reached for her to pull her into a hug but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't." she whispered. "Not now, I can't….not right now."

He nodded and stepped back. "You're doing great." He said lamely.

"Thanks." She replied. "This is what we need right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Keep him talking. If we can get him to confess to the murders, then we are good."

"He needs water." She stated.

"Let me go get some, you stay here.' He replied, heading down the hall. She opened the door and headed into the observation room where Cullen was.

"Dr. Brennan." Cullen said. "This is very… you are doing a good job."

"I want Booth taken off review." She stated bluntly.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I am getting a confession for you. I want Booth to continue to be the FBI liaison for the Jeffersonian." She said.

"I wasn't considering…the call came from higher up to remove him from the case" Cullen said.

"I don't care. " she replied. "You can make sure that it doesn't happen right?"

"I will try my best, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said. "And I mean that."

"Thank you." She said.

"Booth, he means a lot to you." Cullen remarked.

"He's my partner." She replied simply.

The door opened and Booth walked in with two bottles of water.

"Here." He said, handing them to her. "We can take a break, you know. Whenever you want."

"No, I just want to keep going." She said, heading for the door. As she grabbed the doorknob, she turned around to face him. "Thanks Booth." She said softly.

He nodded and she headed back out the door and into the room. She took a seat and handed her father one of the bottles of water. He took a drink and stayed silent, looking at her.

"So.." she said.

"Can we take a break?" Max asked. "Talk about something else, your work perhaps? I'm interested."

"No." she replied. "I just want you to finish the story." She needed to leave, to get out of there. The brief moment with Booth made her want to fall into his arms, let him take her away from here, away from this.

"We got you and Russ and drove to Chicago. Created new identities for ourselves, settled down into a normal life. Everything was fine for thirteen years. I got a job teaching at a highschool, your mother worked at an accounting firm. We watched you and Russ grow up, have a normal childhood like everyone else. We had heard that both Simon and Ken had been killed, the others in jail. We felt safe. But then I saw him, one day driving home from work. McVicar. He was one of the meaner ones in the gang, he.."

"I know about McVicar." She interrupted.

"He was standing on the sidewalk, looking down at a map. I drove as fast as I could back to the house and told your mother. We both knew that if he was in town then he would eventually find us and kill us. He must have been tipped off, we don't know by who. We couldn't let that happen. So we told you and Russ that we were heading out to do some Christmas shopping. I stopped at several bars that I had frequented and made it clear through small talk that I was leaving for a trip. I had hoped this would get McVicar off the trail. We drove to Lincoln and switched cars heading off to Missouri." Max said.

His voice got quieter. "We both knew we couldn't go back for you. You were better off with out us. McVicar caught up with us in Kansas. We were in a motel and your mother had gone out to the car to get something when I heard her scream. I ran out and there was McVicar. I fought him off but he tried to shoot Ruth with this gun. He managed to hit the side of her head with it. I pulled the gun out of my pant leg and shot him in the shoulder. I got your mom into the car and we drove off. I remember panicking because I didn't know what to do. She was bleeding everywhere, but she wouldn't let me go to a hospital. Eventually we stopped on the side of the road and I fixed up her head the best I could. I thought she was okay."

"For several months we hid, always running, always looking behind us. But he never came after us. None of the gang did. After a year, we had settled in Salisbury, Pennsylvania. Then Ruth, she started getting sick. She would have dizzy spells and headaches all the time. She wouldn't let me take her to a doctor, she thought it would be too dangerous." Max paused to take another drink.

"She died of a subdural hematoma." She said. "Bleeding in the brain. From when McVicar shot her with the pig stunner. The weapon he had."

"I didn't know." Max said. "All I knew is that one day she was with me and the next she wasn't. I remember waking up and trying to shake her but she wouldn't wake up. No matter what I did, she wouldn't wake up. I held her in my arms for the whole day, thinking that I was dreaming, that it was all pretend. But it wasn't." He brushed away a tear from his face. "I buried her in the cemetery and left. I've never been back."

All of the sudden, it was too much. She stood up and turned, knocking her chair over in the process. She opened the door and ran down the hall, ignoring the shouts behind her. She got to the elevator and as the door closed she saw Booth rounding the corner. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The tears were streaming down her face now. She left the elevator and ran out of the Hoover building and down the street. She didn't know where she was going, she needed air. Needed a break from everything. She ran across the street and into a nearby park. Spotting a bench she sat down, gasping. She put her hand on her chest and tried to steady her breath as hot tears ran down her face. She couldn't catch her breath, she kept gasping for air. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. She knew it was him. He came and sat down beside her.

"Okay, breathe." Booth said, reaching for her and pulling her into his arms. "Breathe."

She let herself be pulled into his arms. She gripped the back of his neck as he murmured into her hair. Shutting her eyes, she listened to his heart beating and slowly her breathing returned to normal.

"I can't…I can't.." she said into his chest, her voice muffled.

"It's okay." He replied. "I know and it's okay." He held her and rocked her back and forth, rubbing circles on her back with his hand, neither knew for how long.

"Please don't let go." She said shakily. "Just please don't let go."

He nodded and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on the top of her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So here it is, the next chapter! It's a little less angsty, but only because it's going to get worse in the coming chapters! I hope you enjoy and if you want to review, that would be great!

**Chapter Twelve**

His cellphone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it, his one arm still around her.

"Booth." He said.

"Booth, it's Cullen. How is Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked.

"She's okay." Booth said, in a tone that indicated to Cullen that she was anything but. "I think a break from the interrogation is needed."

"I agree." Cullen replied. "Take her home. You can start again in the morning. As difficult as this is for both of you, unless your squints come up with some evidence we are going to need that confession."

"Yes sir." Booth said. "I will see it gets done."

"Good." Cullen said. "Nine am tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said and snapped his phone shut.

"Cullen probably really doesn't like me now." She said, her words muffled by his chest.

"Yeah he does." He replied. "He doesn't blame you. Nobody would."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We are going to start again tomorrow morning at nine. Right now I am taking you home, okay?" he said.

She nodded and pulled away, only to find herself staring into his eyes. She saw so much love and concern there. Unconsciously, she parted her lips and moved closer to him. Her breath hitched as her lips almost reached his.

"No, Temperance." He said, pulling away. "Not like this."

She nodded again and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she said "Let's go."

They got up off the bench and walked hand in hand back to the Hoover building, neither of them saying a word. It was a simple gesture, his fingers laced in hers but it made her feel connected, safe. She could barely think straight, she had so many questions swirling around in her head. She always wanted the truth but now she felt like she could sit in that interrogation room forever with her father and not get all of her questions answered. She wanted to know why. Why would her mother become a criminal? What makes a person do that? She couldn't fathom it, she didn't understand. She always prided herself on being smart, on knowing more than most people. She could name every bone in the body and describe the various different ways it could fracture. She could assemble a skull from hundreds of pieces, she could identify the name, sex, race of any remains that crossed her path, but she couldn't understand them. Either of them.

Her father sounded so casual when talking about the places he robbed, was that the way he was going to sound when they talked about the murders tomorrow?

She didn't realize it, but they had already reached the car. He had opened the door for her and was now helping her into her seat and doing up her seatbelt for her. She didn't even have it in her to protest. She felt exhausted and while the logical part of her brain told her to go back to work, she really just wanted to curl up against Booth and fall asleep.

Thinking of the man beside her brought another swirl of questions to her mind. He had been so considerate and kind, letting her cry all over him and fall asleep on him. Things had changed between them, and she didn't even want to begin to think about the ramifications of that. He had agreed with her though, about putting off what ever it is until after this is over. If it is ever over.

When Booth said to her father that he would rather see him die then to keep coming back over and over again, a tiny part of her agreed. She didn't know if she could handle dealing with this for the rest of her life.

He pulled up to the apartment and she slowly got out of the car. Her eyes felt heavy with exhaustion, she could barely pick up her feet. She didn't hear him come behind her until he had swept her up in his arms. She started to protest when he silenced her.

"Just lie back okay?" he said. "I'm just taking you upstairs." She lay her head back against his chest and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

He fumbled with the keys that he had gotten from her pocket but eventually got them both into the apartment. He walked across the floor and opened the door to her bedroom, where he carefully lay her on the bed. He reached down and pulled the shoes off of her feet. Glancing around the room, he smiled. With the stacks of books everywhere and the worldly souvenirs, this was definitely her room.

He saw her shiver slightly in her sleep, so he gently lifted her up and tucked her under the covers, brushing a stray hair away from her face. He stepped away and had almost reached the door when he heard her voice behind him.

"Booth?" she whispered, her eyes still shut. "Can you just stay?"

He didn't say anything, just slipped off his shoes and suit jacket, lifted the covers and got into bed next to her. She immediately turned and lay her head on his chest, flinging one arm around his waist. After a few minutes of squirming, she sat up, quickly removed his tie and then lay back down. She was asleep in minutes, leaving him to ponder all of the new aspects of their relationship.

While he wanted to be there for her, he knew that this was no way to start a relationship. It was too important for him to screw it up. That's why he didn't let her kiss him before despite the fact that he was aching to. He had seen the look of hurt flash across her face. When they kissed for the first time and firmly crossed the line, he wanted it not to be because she needed to forget the hurt she was feeling. He wanted to kiss her on an average day, a day where neither of them got bombed or kidnapped or put through the ringer emotionally.

He had never met anyone before with such strength. She had interrogated her own father, gone in without question, listened as her father told her how her mother died. He had met people in his life who were brave and she was epitome of the word. But he also knew that, despite breaking down earlier, she wouldn't want to talk about it. She would throw herself back into work and try to forget it. He was going to make sure this didn't happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

He stretched and looked over at the clock. 'Almost one in the morning." He grumbled.

"Oh god." She said, pushing herself into a sitting position.

He sat up as well. "I don't know about you, but I am starving." He said.

"I could eat." She replied, as her stomach let out a huge growl.

He laughed. "Well it's no wonder, we missed lunch and dinner. We must have needed the sleep."

She nodded and reached up to touch her hair. "I can't even imagine what I look like.' She said, crawling off the bed and standing up.

"Beautiful." He replied simply.

He saw her blush and turn away. "Come on." He said, reaching for her hand. "I will make us some food." She reached for his hand and they headed into the kitchen together.

"You sit." He said, pointing to the chair as he started to rifle through the contents of her fridge. "You need to get some groceries." He said, pulling out chicken from the freezer.

She just shrugged and watched as he put the chicken in the skillet and started to boil water for noodles.

"So…" he trailed off.

"Tell me about Parker." She said, trying to avoid any talk of her father.

His face broke into a smile. "Well he's five, as you know." He said. "Loves to play baseball, watch Spongebob, you know the regular kid stuff. And he likes you."

"I have only met him five times." She said.

"Yeah well what can I say?" he said. "He thinks the 'Bone Lady' is cool."

They fell into a silence as Booth finished cooking the food. He brought two plates of pasta over to the table and they began to eat.

"How are you?" he asked, softly.

"I'm fine." She replied stiffly. "I need to go back to the lab though. So do you. The team might have found some evidence."

"No, I asked them to call me if they came up with anything." He said. "Also, Angela called while…you were in there. I let her know that we probably wouldn't be back at the lab until tomorrow."

"Right." She said. "Well, I should still go in and…"

"Bones." He interrupted. "It's one-thirty in the morning. Whatever it is, I am sure it can wait."

"I'm not tired anymore." She stated.

"Yeah, me either." He replied.

"So, I want to work." She said. "I need to work. I just can't sit here with you for the next seven hours."

"Right." He said, trying not to look hurt.

"I mean, I need to work so I'm not thinking about…everything." She replied.

"You are going to have to think about it eventually." He said.

"I know." She said, her answer surprising them both. "Just not right now."

"Okay." He nodded. "We will go into work."

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can just stop at my office on the way and I will grab some paperwork and we can head to the Jeffersonian." He said.

"Booth you don't have to…" she started.

"It's okay." He replied, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. "Really Bones, it is."

"Okay." She said. "That would be nice."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, so sorry for the delay!!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen**

She stood, her hands sweating, her body shaking slightly. She was biting her bottom lip with her teeth as she stared straight ahead, not a hint of emotion present on her face. She was trying to hide her anxiousness but he knew better.

He was her partner after all.

They were entering the third year of their partnership and he knew every mood, every rhythm. He knew how many hours she could work until she collapsed on her couch from exhaustion. And he knew that right now she was terrified. They were in the observation room again, waiting for Max to be brought in.

"Listen…" he started to say.

"Get him to confess to murder, I know." She replied, more harshly then she had intended to.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." He replied, resting his hand on her shoulder.

The door opened and Cullen came in. Booth immediately dropped his hand from her shoulder. He didn't know how his boss would feel about their changing relationship. There was a rule at the FBI that said that agents couldn't be partners with each other if they were in a relationship, but Bones wasn't FBI.

Besides they weren't in a relationship yet. They had both acknowledged that things had changed, but where that change would lead them, he didn't know.

"He's coming." Cullen said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Right." She replied, heading towards the door.

"Listen…Bones…" he started, unclear of how he was going to voice his thoughts. What was he supposed to say. Be careful? Good luck? Let me pull you into my arms and take you away from all of this?

"It's okay." She replied, watching her father enter the room. She left the observation room, shutting the door behind her. She hesitated before entering the room to face her father once again. She took a deep breath, swallowed and walked into the room.

"Temperance…" Max said.

"Let's just continue." She said harshly, sitting down in front of him. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday. She just wanted to get the confession and leave.

"I just want three things from you." She said. "I want you to tell me why I'm in danger, I want you to tell me where Russ is and I want you to confess to the murders of Garrett Delaney and Robert Kirby."

"I can't tell you about Russ." Max replied. "Only that he is safe."

"He could have had a life." She said angrily. "He had Amy and those two little girls and he abandoned them. He abandoned me. Again. I should have know better then to trust him."

"Your brother's a good person." Max said.

"That isn't relevant." She replied. "How long did he know?"

"I don't understand." Max said. "What do you mean?"

"How long were you in contact with Russ? Was it before or after I found Mom." She said, her voice growing louder.

"After." Max replied.

"When?" she asked. "I spent the summer with him."

"I know." Max said. "I waited until you had returned to DC and then approached him. He was angry at first but finally we talked."

"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" she asked. "Why Russ and not me? Was it because of my work with the FBI?"

"Part of it." Max replied. "your life seemed to be fine. You are a forensic anthropologist and a well known author. I didn't want to ruin any of that for you. But I knew that you would continue to search and I needed Russ's help to convince you not to."

She shook her head angrily.

"You already ruined my life, don't you understand?" she said sharply. "My life was ruined by you the day you disappeared. How could you…. Why…" She couldn't get the words out. It was this that hurt the most. That bothered her the most. Not that he had killed those people, but that he had abandoned her. That he was hurting her even now.

'Focus." She thought to herself as he took another deep breath. 'Get the confession and get out. Get the confession and get out.' She repeated this to herself over and over in her head. She calmed down and began again.

"Why is Russ safe and I'm not?" she asked. "I spend all of my time with an FBI agent who used to be a sniper."

"Exactly." Max said. "He's FBI."

"Booth would never do anything to hurt me. Have I not explained this already?" she said, feeling herself get angry again.

"He could be persuaded to…" Max started.

"He let you you go, don't you remember?" she said.

"He has a son does he not?" Max countered.

"What about Parker?" she said, in a low, dangerous tone. "Is he in danger?"

"Not that I know of." Max replied. "I'm just saying…"

"You told me to hang on to someone I trust." She interrupted. "It's him. He's the one. Now tell me about Garrett Delaney."

Max sighed. "I confess to the murders of Garrett Delaney and Robert Kirby."

"What?" she said, incredulously.

"What?" Booth echoed in the confines of the observation room.

"Why?" she asked.

"That wasn't one of your three questions." Max stated calmly.

She just sat dumbly looking at him in shock.

"I don't understand." She finally said.

"I've confessed, now the FBI can do what they want with me." Max replied.

Booth burst into the interrogation room.

"What are you playing at?" he shouted.

"I will not put her life into more danger, Agent Booth." Max said. "I have already said enough to know that my death will be forthcoming."

"Why?" she said angrily.

"You are my daughter." Max said, with tears in his eyes. "you may hate me but I will not let you get hurt. You deserve that from me at the very least."

"What I deserve from you is the truth." She replied.

"I can't give you that." Max said.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please." She begged. "Please."

Max leaned back in the chair and remained silent.

After a minute of silence, Booth spoke.

"If you want me to protect her, you have to tell me who's after her." He said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Max said. "But I know Willie Franklin is involved. He used to be a part of the gang. He was presumed dead but resurfaced in the last year."

"Is he the ringleader." He asked.

"Absolutely not. Something else is going on here. Others are involved." Max said, cryptically.

"Right." Booth replied, nodding. "How is Pete Norris involved?"

"Who?" she asked.

"The third vic." He replied. "Angela called with the id."

"I can't tell you that." Max said. "But I can tell you that I killed him."

Booth sighed. He knew he wouldn't get the answers that he needed from Max, that was for certain. He also knew that what he was about to do would change him and Brennan's friendship and partnership irrevocably. He hoped that she would forgive him.

"Max Keenan, you are under arrest for the murders of Garrett Delaney, Robert Kirby and Pete Norris." He said.

He gestured at the window, indicating that someone should come in and take him away.

"No, that's not it." She said, slamming her hand down on the table. 'I need to know." She got up, rounded the table and stood in front of Max. "Tell me."

"Temperance…." Booth said.

"No, Booth, I want the truth." She said. "I deserve the truth."

At that moment, Cullen and another agent walked in . The agent went over and cuffed Max.

"Wait…wait.." she said, tears slipping freely down her cheeks now. She was gripping the edge of the table in order to keep herself steady. "This isn't right." She said, turning to Booth. "How can you let this go? We don't have all of the facts. I need all of the facts. I need the truth."

The agent escorted Max to the door and stopped. Max turned around and looked directly at her.

"The truth is…" he said. "Your mother and I loved you very much."

And with that he turned and walked out the door with the agent.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here it is, the finally chapter! Well actually I am posting an epilogue later tonight, so check back for that. And I will be writing a sequel as well (so many questions unanswered!)**

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers: Kinky Bren, jemb, Alphie13, Faith 5x5, mandy-bear, freckles705, poembaby89, squint-squad, YouAndMeKelly, rocks and glass, btvsfifii, Xx I Don't-Know-What-That-MeansxX, rebecka, bandbfan24 and especially bb-4ever and Bellabun whose reviews each chapter kept me going!** **Thank you to everyone for reading!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

He walked into the Jeffersonian and headed toward the squints on the platform.

"She here?" he asked. 'Stupid question.' He thought to himself. 'Of course she is, where else would she be?'

"Booth, hey." Angela said. "She's in her office but she won't talk to me. She hasn't come out all day."

"Right." He replied, moving towards her office door. He stopped short though. He couldn't go in, didn't know what to say. 'Hi Temperance, I'm sorry I arrested your father before you got all the answers you needed and I know you won't ever forgive me even though I have feelings for you and now I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you fix this.' He thought to himself. 'Yeah that'll work.'

He looked at the office again, his resolve crumbling. He sighed and turned around. The whole team was looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to go talk to her?" Angela asked.

"Uh, no." he said. "I actually just wanted to tell you that you can release the body of Pete Norris."

"We solved the case?" Hodgins asked.

"Max Keenan confessed to the murders of Garrett Delaney, Robert Kirby and Pete Norris." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh god." Angela said softly. "What happened?"

"It just happened this morning, Ange. I don't want to.." he said.

"It's okay." Angela replied. "You should go see her. Give her a hug. Make her feel better."

"I don't think that will work this time." He replied, shaking his head. "See you guys later." He walked down the steps and strode out of the Jeffersonian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't mad at Booth. That was the one thing she was sure of. He was just doing his job and he had done so much already. She saw the look on his face, knew he wanted answers too. She didn't mean to yell at him but she was upset.

Right now she didn't know what she was, how she felt.

Numb. She felt numb and hollow.

She wasn't angry or sad or frustrated.

She was nothing.

She had to fight the urge to run out of the office to find him, crawl into his arms that made her feel safe. But she knew that if she did, the emotions would come in waves and she would be unable to stop it. She wasn't ready for that, wasn't ready for him. So she stayed in her office and worked. It was the only thing she knew, the only thing she was good at.

She heard a knock on her door but ignored it. It was either Booth or Angela, she knew that much and she didn't want to see either of them. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. She was tired but she knew that closing her eyes wouldn't stop the swirl of questions in her head. For once she wanted her mind to stop working. It was mocking her with questions she knew she would never get the answers to. She lay down and shut her eyes. 'Maybe a few hours of sleep would help.' She thought as she drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ten o'clock at night as he walked into the Jeffersonian for the second time that day. Despite the empty feel of the place, he knew she would still be here. He nodded at the security guard and headed to her office. She as sitting at her desk, typing furiously. He knocked lightly and then waited.

"Angela, for the last time I'm.." she stopped when she saw him.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied. "Why are you.."

"Just wanted to check up on you." He said.

"I'm fine." She said dully.

"Say it once more with feeling." He replied, walking over and perching himself on the edge of her couch.

"I don't know what .." she trailed off. She slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Look Temperance.." he said.

"Don't." she said forcefully. "Just… please."

He nodded and turned to leave. "I'm sorry Bones." He said. He wasn't planning on saying anything but the words tumbled out before he could stop them. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." He turned to head out the door, his heart feeling like lead.

"No wait…I…" she said, struggling with her words. She was torn between wanting him to stay and wanting him to go. "There's nothing to forgive."

"What?" he said, turning and looking at her. She saw the look of surprise and confusion in his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive." She repeated. "I'm not mad, I'm…" She sighed.

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted. "I feel numb, dead but when I see you I want you to hold me but I'm scared." Her voice was shaky and he had barely heard it was so quiet.

"I just want to go back and be me." She said. "But I don't know which me. Me six months ago, me sixteen years ago. I can't remember when I was happy, I just want to be happy." As she said this, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Let me make you happy." He said adamantly. He stood up and moved towards her. "Please. Let me help you with this." He reached out and stroked her jaw with his thumb.

She just stood, not knowing what to do. Her mind was in a haze and she felt like she would never be able to see clearly again.

"This thing, you and me, I want it. I want you, I ache for you, but I can't." she said, trembling. "You are my best friend Booth and my partner. I will ruin this and I can't let that happen."

"Listen to me, Temperance. You won't ruin anything, I promise." He said. When she looked into his eyes she saw such passion and conviction that she almost believed him.

"People don't stay with me." She said simply.

"I will." He stated. "We will figure this out, I promise. Everything. Not just you and me, but your father, Russ, the whole thing. We are a team and we can do this. Look at me, Temperance." He said, cupping her face with his hands. "We can do this." He said emphatically.

She remained silent for a moment, just looking at him, wondering how he did it, how he believed that everything was going to be alright. When she looked at him, he made her believe it too.

"Okay." She said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. He reached for her and pulled her close. She stumbled into his arms, leaning her head against his chest and gripping his suit jacket with her hands. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

There were too many questions, not enough answers, she was conflicted and lost but somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she knew that he was right. They would figure it out.

And it would all be okay.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

He held her as she sobbed silently, rocking her back and forth in his arms, the cold kitchen tile touching their intertwined feet. The clock ticking behind them the only sound apart from the muffled breathing. He pulled her tightly to him but she was already as close as she could get. She was in his lap, against his chest, hands pulled tightly in front of her. He was helpless as he watched her shake against him, pouring out tears of anger and sadness. He had cried too. Cried for her and all that she was going through. He couldn't protect her. Not from this.

It hadn't even been three weeks, the case didn't have a chance to go to trial. He had been found this morning in his cell, bludgeoned to death. No leads, no suspects but highly suspicious. Cullen had called him and told him and he drove to the Jeffersonian. Once inside, every step felt like lead. He had reached the platform and stopped, watching her explain something to Zach, wishing that he didn't have to tell her. Wishing for the thousandth time since everything started that he could take her away from this, shield her from the pain. She had turned to look at him before he announced his presence and could tell immediately from his face that something was wrong. He tried to lead her to her office but she insisted, so in the middle of the Jeffersonian with the squints watching, he informed her that her father had been killed.

She hadn't said anything, just let him lead her outside to the car where he drove her home. And while she was making a cup of tea in the kitchen, she collapsed in anguish. He looked down at her still trembling body. He brushed her sticky hair away from her face and kissed her hair. His shirt was wet from her tearstains, his hands sweaty from holding her. While one hand cradled her, the other was rubbing her back in slow circles.

They stayed like that long after the sun had gone down, neither of them willing to break from their embrace to eat anything. He stroked her hair and looking down, realized that she had finally fallen asleep. Slowly rising, he lifted her and carried her through the living room and into her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. Then he lay down next to her and pulled her close. She immediately nestled against him and her shallow rhythmic breathing calmed him. Before he drifted off to sleep he decided he would find out the truth for her. That was one thing that he could do to ease her pain.


End file.
